Come With Me
by WalkersMadHouse
Summary: Morrigan knows what she must do when they defeat the Archdemon. However, some very tempting thoughts cause her to make a different decision. What is this decision? How will it play out? Find out. Rated M for Gore, Swearing, Minor Adult Themes.
1. The Final Battle

**Yes, I am trying my hand at writing a short Dragon Age fiction; as to whether this will be a long or story is unknown to me at this point of time. This fiction will mostly resolve around the Grey Warden, Aedan Cousland, and the Witch of the Wilds, Morrigan. I for one only did one play through of the game so I am not the best when it comes to lore and the areas they will visit in this story. I hope you enjoy.**

Reference:

Thoughts - _Italics_

Important words, Objects, People - **Bold**

Speaking - "Quotations"

_**Come With Me**_

The battle waged on. Seconds felt like an eternity. Many stood by and watched a single man challenge the old god, albeit, a fallen old god. For this, she was torn. Between what? Not between lending her aid or standing aside. No. The man specifically asked his companions to let him fight the Archdemon alone. No. She was torn between what she must do after the conclusion of the battle. Torn between logic and passion. Logically, she should take their unborn child, raise it away from him to her own desires and wishes for what is to come. Passionately, she wants to take the man fighting the Archdemon with her; to raise their child together. The Warden. The man who broke the shell around her that was built by her mother. Put his life on the line so she could be free of her. The man who loved her even though every one of his companions had a less than positive opinion of her or their relationship. The man she has come to feel the desire to spend the rest of her days with. That is what tore through the witch.

Gazing on towards the epic battle between the Grey Warden and the Archdemon. Both were wearing down from the drawn out battle. While not all physically, mentally as well. The Warden was wearing down mentally due to the mental link he has with his foe. He was finding it hard to concentrate on the task at hand, to think of plans, but nonetheless was able to gracefully duck and dodge the Archdemon's attempts at finishing him off with a skill only a master of his art could achieve. Rolling under the Archdemon, the Warden was able to make the fallen old god lose sight of its prey, if only for a moment. However, that moment was all the Warden needed to start plunging his knives into the chest of his foe.

The Archdemon let out a roar of pain and tried to move back; succeeding in doing so. The Warden gave a small smirk, it would appear the battle was to be finished soon. None of them could last. Victory for the Warden would not be achieved so easily however as upon having to flinch due to the Archdemon's ear breaking screech, the Archdemon lashed out with its head and slammed the man right in the chest; sending him into a stone wall.

A ping of fear ran the witch. She had just watched the person she cared most about suffer a potentially fatal blow. If not fatal, crippling enough for the Archdemon to land a killing blow. This fear alleviated for a moment as she saw the Warden struggle to get up. Trying to regain the breath that lost his lungs on the moment of impact, he was barely able to divvy out of the way as the Archdemon let out of gout of fire from its mouth. While able to dodged, the sheer heat of the fire was able to singe the entirety of his body. Another hindrance that must be ignored if he were to win however.

To his shock, he didn't expect the Archdemon to be able to summon up more fire in its throat so fast before letting it hurl right at him. Unable to dodge, the warden quickly searched for an item or anything that could at least lower the damage. Finding a rather large tower like shield he quickly lifted it up, placed it in front of him and did his best to hide his body from the fire about to smash into him.

Watching the Warden being consumed in fire caused the witch to lose her restraint and before she knew it, she cried out his name. "Aedan!" and proceeded to run towards the area she last saw him desperate on saving him; and if not, do her best to avenge his death.

"Stay back Morrigan! This is my fight!" A voice rang out right back at her, the voice coming from where last saw Aedan. Sure enough. Lunging out of the fire with 2nd degree burns covering a good portion of his arms and his lower neck, smoke and small embers riddled his armor and clothes, Aedan charged out hoping to get a surprise attack on the Archdemon. It was not meant to be as the Archdemon swiped at Aedan with its tail; a blow he expertly jumped over, landing in a roll to keep the momentum of his charge. The Archdemon could not react fast enough and was given a deep, but otherwise non-fatal cut to its neck. Aedan took this moment to climb onto the back of its neck and prepared to land the final blow to its head. The Archdemon in a brief moment of panic and pain whipped its head back hoping to send the Warden flying away from him. This was a mistake it would not live to regret, if it could do so, however, as instead of sending the Warden away, it sent him considerably high up in the air, straight over its head; giving him the momentum of his fall to plant his daggers into the cranium of the Archdemon.

Alistair, waking up from being knocked out by his best friend and brother-in-arms beforehand saw the Wardens fast descent onto the darkspawn leader. "AIDEN! DON'T!" he cried out desperately, he, along with all the other companions of the Cousland, were unaware of the ritual he and Morrigan did the previous night. Thinking that if anyone were to land the killing blow to the monster, it should be he.

With a final roar, Aedan landed on the Archdemon's head, daggers first, penetrating its skull. The demon roared out considerably and lashed out with all its might hoping to save itself before it met its end. Aedan held on though, content with ending it there and then; not willing to prolong the fight, lest he or anymore innocents die.

With a final cry, the Archdemon finally collapsed. Aedan was about to yank out before a surge of raw power exploded out of him, sending him towards another stone wall. This time, his exhausted state ensured he lost consciousness. The last thing he saw this 'power' like essence travel straight at Morrigan.

Seeing Aedan hit the stone wall hard, fall limp to the ground followed by the wall crumbling; effectively burying him. Morrigan feared the worst, but alas, was unable to go to his aid when she felt the 'force' of an essence entering her abdomen and nearly lost her balance. Just as quick as it came, the feeling evaporated which allowed her the quickly go to the aid of her lover followed by Aedan's loyal mabari. Upon reaching the pile of rubble the pair quickly tried to dig out the Warden lest he suffocate from lack of air or be crushed from the weight of the rubble. The other companions of Aedan didn't come to his aid as fast, for they thought he was already dead since his soul and that of the old god had already destroyed each other.

Uncovering his head, Morrigan quickly checked his pulse and was relieved to find he was still alive. Turning towards the very people she has been traveling for the past year she spoke in her usual cocky tone. "Look at you lot. All down and you don't even realize the fool is still alive." She half smirked. This brought their heads up; Alistair in particular lightened up and ran the rest of the distance to the Cousland, the man who was like a brother to him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Couple Hours Later<strong>_

With a grunt, the Warden slowly came to. He noticed he was in a simple bed with his armor set aside; only in his pants and boots. He tried to get up but found the task significantly difficult; uttering a groan of pain.

"Easy now. T'was a difficult fight. You need your rest." Came a 'cold' voice he knew very well. A voice that sounded distant but was actually very concerned. He looked over and saw Morrigan leaning against a wall, clearly having been waiting for him to wake up.

"I'm fine." The somewhat prideful Cousland grunted.

"Tis may be true, but you still need to rest." She retorted.

"Humph." The Warden pouted almost playfully, getting a small laugh out of the witch. "So I assume soon you will be leaving?" He asked suddenly, not wanting to hear the answer he already knew, but he asked anyways.

"Yes. I shall be leaving. I simply wanted to make sure you were ok." Morrigan stated sadly. The look clearly shown on her face. The Warden's heart sunk with that. While he did agree to the ritual and to Morrigan's terms, he so desperately wanted to be around her and his child. It hurt more that he would never seem either of them.

"But…" Morrigan began to continue, "Tis not the way it has to be…"

**Yes. A cliff hanger. I'm sorry if you hate these things, but I don't want to burn out all my ideas all at once with one chapter. So you will have to wait for the next chapter. As I said, as of this point, this story's actual length at the time it ends is undetermined. It will depend on how ideas come to me. If you liked this story, feel free to check out my other story, A Return Worth Waiting For. Other than that, feel free to leave a review, favorite, message me with your suggestions and so on. **


	2. The Deal & A Heartfelt Depature

**So for now, the ideas are flowing nicely. Given that and the decent amount of free time I get between my classes at college, I can only hope the story will continue to progress smoothly. Anyways, I particularly enjoy how this chapter turned out (particularly the other half), but you will have to read it.**

Reference:

Thoughts - _Italics_

Important words, Objects, People - **Bold**

Speaking - "Quotations"

_**Come With Me**_

The Cousland was confused. He rarely got the meaning of her words. "What do you mean 'it's not the way it has to be'?" He asked out of confusion. His question being answered by a chuckle from the witch. She loved the Warden dearly, though she wouldn't admit it to anyone and could barely do so to herself, but while he is charismatic, cunning, almost overly manipulative, kind hearted, a tactful genius in battle, and easy going, he lacked intelligence in some of the simpler matters.

"I mean that I've had a change of heart in light of recent revelations." She finished there, studying his features, clearly enjoying how she's making him draw blanks as to what she will say next. "As in me. You. Us."

Aedan's head shot up at the moment, clearly thinking that what it is she has to say about their relationship will be somewhat better at least than what she planned the previous night. "And? What of it?" He asked, trying to sound serious and not excited.

Morrigan's smirk soon dissolved into a warm smile. "I mean I've changed my mind about leaving. Well, actually, no, I'm still leaving. But about you not coming with me." She waited a moment waiting a reply from the Warden, but was disappointed when she didn't get a reply. She frowned, but decided to continue on, "I want you to come with me. To raise our child together. For the future. For what is to come."

"And what is to come?" The Warden asked the witch. He was overjoyed that Morrigan wanted him to stay with her, but he wanted to know what plans she had for their child.

"Change." She answered simply, not bothering to go further. "Worry not. It will not be anytime soon. But we require time and power for when it comes."

"I see. When do we leave?" Aedan asked quickly.

Morrigan was taken aback by this. She had not thought he would so quickly agree to come with her; but then again, it shouldn't have been surprising given their relationship. "Well, as soon as possible really. Aedan, are you sure you want to? We will never return here, none of your friends, or even your own brother will likely see you ever again." She asked with concern though she inwardly smirked. Alistair would likely make up stories about how the Witch of the Wilds snatched the now Hero of Ferelden and took him off to something bad and send some form of people to come looking for him.

Aedan looked down sadly. This was indeed tough for him. On one hand stay here with his friends and brother, forfeiting the chance to be with Morrigan and their child, or go with the love of his life but not see his friends and brother ever again. This tore him apart in some ways, but he knew what he wanted…no, **must**, do. "I'll do it."

Morrigan looked at him, quite shocked, but inwardly almost jumping in joy, though she held herself back. "Really!? I –"

"But…" The Warden cut her off, "I ask of two things."

The Witch of the Wilds eyed him curiously. "What are they?" she asked carefully.

"First, **He **comes with me." Aedan said, pointing to his mabari, Nova.

"Tis is acceptable." She accepted his first request mostly out of personal experience with the mabari. The 'dog' was vicious in battle but outside of battle it was very gentle and playful with her; sometimes begging her to throw various sticks it would bring to her. In her times with the Warden she grew quite fond of the 'dog'.

"Second. I would like that we leave in about a weeks' time." He stated finally.

"Why a week?" The witch asked.

"Time. Time to recover for one. Being able to say goodbye to those we will never see again. I mean let's be honest, you enjoy teasing Alistair and are going to miss him to some extent." He finished with a grin.

Morrigan just huffed. She did indeed tease him, but to her, that didn't mean she was going to miss him. "Also so we can stay for his ascension to king." She didn't like this last part. She didn't really like Alistair all that much, she only teased him because she had nothing better to do aside from being around Aedan and his pet. But she would do it for him. "Fine." She stated, closing her eyes, apparently straining to say the words that would accept his last request. "A week it is. No more, then we leave. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Aedan warmly smiled towards his lover. "Now. I'm going to get some rest." With that he laid back down and turned over away from Morrigan

"Oh? Is that so?" Morrigan asked in a sultry voice. Causing Aedan to shiver slightly at the tone she used. He looked over and saw her slowly crawl onto the bed with a look of desire in her eyes. "I seem to have other plans for you." She said as she ran her hands over his chest, then to his sides, finally taking his hands and holding them above his head. "After all, today is a 'special' day." She added with a very devious smirk.

Needless to say, the Warden would be feeling **very** sore and **very **tired the following day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Week Later<strong>_

"Are you sure this is what you want little brother?" Asked Fergus with a look of concern. He had just recently reunited with his brother, overjoyed that his brother is alive, and now his brother is leaving, and will probably never see him again.

"Yes. I'm sure, I thought over it and I've decided I want to spend my life with her." Aedan say sorrowfully. He truly wanted to do this, but that didn't mean he didn't hurt from not being able to see his friends and brother again. With that said Fergus brought his younger brother closer for one last embrace.

After the two brothers parted, Aedan turned to Alistair, to which Alistair spoke up. "My friend, we have only known each other for only a little over a year and I feel like we've known each other as if we were brothers. The things we've done, the things we've seen… you've made my life worth living again after Ostagar." He finished with some tears dwelling up from his eyes.

Aedan gave a heartfelt laugh at this. "Alistair, I'm simply going away…for a long time. It's not like I'm dying. Well, actually we both are…slowly, considering the taint. Hell, maybe when we both hear the calling we can go down together." Aedan finished with a warm smile.

"I'd like that. I'll be looking forward to it. A glorified death with my brother-in-arms." Alistair smiled about how they would go down, even if the idea of death didn't particularly appeal to him.

Aedan smirked at this, and backed away, getting closer to Morrigan before addressing all of those who have been traveling with him for the duration of his journey. "My friends….family. The times we shared are times I will never forget. We may have met as enemies or otherwise, unsavory terms, but I will tell you now, you were family when I had none. You all in some way drove me straight and aided me I stumbled off my path. Sure some of the times were not so bright, but I would not have faced them with anyone else. Leliana," He turned to the bard turned rogue. "Sure you're singing may not have be superb," Leliana simply huffed in annoyance, "but the fact that you sung to lighten the mood, especially when moral was low is what counts."

Aedan then turned to Zevran, "Zevran my friend, when we first met, you tried to kill me," Zevran simply chuckled at the memory, "but once you swore loyalty to me, you became not only a great ally, but a good friend. You had my back both figuratively and literally."

"You were a good friend to me despite by attempt on your life. A man with true honor and wit, and a kindness that is nearly unmatched. Know that I will personally decline all attempts on your life by the Crows, and that I shall attempt to sway those who will try."

"The same is with me." Sten stated out of the blue. "I will not search for you should my people come to blows with yours."

"Thank you sten." Aedan thanked, earning a small bow from Sten which surprised him, before turning to Wynne. "Hey Wynne, doing okay?"

Wynne almost seemed offended. "Better than you are, considering how much you're still bandaged up." Causing Aedan to grumble slightly before laughing.

"I'll miss you too Wynne." Aedan smirked.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but we should be going love." Morrigan interjected.

"Right." The couple turned to leave before Aedan thought of something, "Oh! Alistair!" Causing Alistair to look at the Warden. "If you can, try to keep the Chantry from trying to go after Morrigan here."

"I can't promise anything, but I will try…" He nearly grumbled. This caused a small laugh from Morrigan. "I guess you are right, I will miss him…somewhat."

"Haha! Told ya." Aedan laughed. "Anyways, thanks…**your majesty.**"

"I told you already, you don't have to call me that!" The king yelled back in false annoyance.

Laughing, Aedan, already walking to the gates, waved his hand to his friends. "Live a good life my friends! Perhaps, we may have a chance encounter in the future, but for now this is goodbye."

The companions of Aedan Cousland, the Grey Warden, along with Fergus, watched the couple slowly fade into the horizon, never to be seen again.

**So Morrigan and Aedan are gone. Up next the story will follow how they will live after this. Will they live in relative peace? Will they be hunted? Will they be throw back into the worlds problems. I'll find out what it will be when I get the chance to get on the computer again. For now, if you liked the story, give it a favorite, review, or simply comment/shoot me a message (I do answer most of my messages) about your thoughts and suggestions. I shall see you later.**


	3. Time On The Road

**Here is the next chapter. I tried to go out of my "comfort zone" here and tried a stealthy fight scene, It wasn't in great detail as I was kind of struggling to go into detail so it's not all that great. Other than that I tried to have a bit of fun with this. Hope you enjoy**

Reference:

Thoughts - _Italics_ with 'Contractions'

Important words, Objects, People - Bold

Speaking - "Quotations"

_**Come With Me**_

"So where do you want to go?" Aedan asked Morrigan. The two of them, with Nova following, were simply walking where the road took them for the last few days, picking up some supplies from towns they passed through. The two of them, Aedan in particular, had to hide his appearance so as to not be recognized. To not be sought after by others he would have to start by not letting people know who he is. Morrigan on the other hand simply put a small cloak on, pulling the hood over her face.

"The plan won't go into full effect until the child is born, so where we go matters not to me. However, I would say that we should not settle anywhere for too long lest people come after us." Morrigan replied.

Aedan nodded in understanding. Alistair may be king, but his influence would only extend to so far for so long. Eventually the chantry would come after Morrigan, their yet, unborn child, and perhaps himself for being involved with her. "Even if it's only a little time. Alistair has done well to not let us be sought after."

"Tis is true. Now come, I would like to find a safe, secluded place to make camp by the end of the day." Morrigan stated picking up her pace. She had yet to feel the effect of pregnancy only technically being days into it so was able to maintain her speed and agility. It would be a problem in the future when she is hindered and needs to make a quick escape. However that was for a different time.

Unknown to them, a group of bandits watched the two walk along the path from afar.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>The Next Day, Nighttime.<strong>_

Aedan didn't know how he or Morrigan did not see something like this coming. They were traveling on the road for days now with just the two of them plus Nova. They were, by the untrained eyes, a very vulnerable group. Perhaps it was the darkspawn that made raids cease down to a minimum, or they were simply lucky. At this point it didn't matter. He let his guard down and now he was pinned down, hiding behind a large rock, with multiple footsteps and muffled voices in the near vicinity. The reason he was yet, not located was due to the rain storm that was going on, along with the darkness; muffling his footsteps and making his dark clothes further blend in with his surroundings.

"I don't know boss. I think he's long gone." A short, rather chubby man voiced.

"Unlikely, his companion and dog are further up the road here and we'd see him come through here if he was to pass." A tall, rather average built man replied. Aedan could barely make the words out due to the thunder and heavy rain fall; though the next words, he heard clearly. "Hey, **friend!** Come out, or we'll pay your lady friend a **visit**." The leader said as a taunt hopefully to anger the man into foolishly coming out. That proved a mistake.

Aedan, upon hearing this, decided the group were not going to live pass this night. Looking up, over the rock, he stared off ahead of him, and could very faintly see silhouettes of 5 men looking around, slowly getting closer. He had to act **now.** Waiting a brief moment more for the closest man to edge ever so closer to his position, Aedan snapped a branch that was at his feet, hoping to lure him in.

"Huh?" The bandit heard it alright, coming from the rock Aedan hid behind. He eased ever so closer to the rock but could not do anything there as he instantly had two knives dig into his throat, unable to make a sound as he quickly choked on his own blood and suffocated. His body falling limp and making a barely noticeable thud in the rain soaked grass. Hearing two faint voices come his way, Aedan quickly ran towards them as quietly as he could while remaining hidden. Once closing in he plunged each dagger into their stomachs and dragged the daggers out, leaving a wound that would not kill instantly but enough so the victim could helplessly scream in pain.

The leader of the bandits, along with his last companion, heard the wretched screams of agony and already assumed the other 3 of his group were dead. "Come on! Let's get him, it's only one guy!" The underling was quite hesitant but complied anyways. The two followed the screams down the road until the leader noticed both sides of the road were surrounded by quite large hills with a few cliffs. He was about to signal a retreat until he heard a gurgling noise and turned to see a throwing knife lodged into his last underling's throat.

The leader at this point knew he was outwitted and outmatched outright. "Alright! I get it, I will leave. Please spare me!"

"Were you going to spare the woman you were planning to 'visit' had I not come out?" Aedan's voiced echoed out, the sound of the rain and the hills surrounding them made tracking his voice near impossible. "You brought this upon yourself. You have preyed upon too many, your life is forfeit." Aedan finished.

At this point, the bandit leader was convinced that the only way he'd live would be to run. To run **fast.** He turned tail to start running and only made a few steps before another knife lodged itself right in front of his foot. Noticing the angle of which it landed, the leader looked up with lightning flashing through the sky and saw what he now feared most: an angry Aedan Cousland leaping off a small ledge from above with a dagger in his hand, coming right down at him.

"MAKER PLEASE DO-"Was all the leader could get out before he was impaled through the throat as well, and brought down hard by the weight and motion of Aedan.

"The Maker won't help you now." Aedan said darkly as he watched the leader choke as red liquid spilled out from his neck and mouth, finally dying after a short minute.

Standing up, Aedan checked to see if anything was to be gain from these bandits. _'Only a few silver coins. Damn.'_ He put the coins in his pouch and headed back to his camp.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Previously With Morrigan<strong>_

The sun nearing the horizon with many clouds covering the sky, but Morrigan was presently amusing herself by playing fetch with Nova while waiting for the Warden to return to the camp; not paying attention to the upcoming storm. She found it entertaining when she would mimic the actions that she threw a stick and the Mabari would turn to look where it landed, only to see nothing. It would then turn back to face her and see the stick in her hand, with a smirk on her face. Nova gave another playful growl which caused Morrigan to laugh slightly before she threw the stick as far as she physically could.

"Silly animal." She smirked, clearly amused at how playful the Mabari was with her and Aedan while it was absolutely ferocious in battle. Nova eventually came back with the stick, and dropped it in Morrigan's outstretched hand, ignoring the saliva coating the entirety of it. Morrigan was about to throw it until she saw something: a rabbit. "Nova." Morrigan quickly looked at the Mabari which tilted its head in question. Morrigan point at the rabbit before giving the order. "Kill and fetch."

The Mabari turned around and saw the rabbit. The change was instant, the playful Mabari turned into a vicious predator and ran down the rabbit. The rabbit tried to make a run, but was much outclassed by the bigger and faster predator. The end result being Nova bringing the limp corpse back to Morrigan. "Good boy." She complimented while patting the Mabari's head, the hound giving a happy bark in response.

Hearing thunder in the distance, Morrigan quickly went to work in order to turn the freshly killed rabbit into food for her and the Mabari. '_He was too slow, he gets scraps…assuming his pet leaves him any.'_

Upon night falling upon them, the storm was already hitting Morrigan and Nova hard, the two of them seeking shelter in the sizable tent that fitted Aedan, Morrigan, and Nova. Morrigan was about done waiting for the Warden and thought of going to bed before Nova's ears perked up as he picked up a presence. Morrigan caught onto this and slowly looked outside with lightning circulating right hand.

Footsteps could now be heard through the rain, slow footsteps, as if one was injured or simply fatigued. Perhaps neither. Coming closer Morrigan could almost make out the person in front of her before Nova dashed out and tackled the man down onto the wet ground and started licking the man's face, causing the man to laugh.

"Hahaha. Nova stop it! Get off." Came Aedan's voice, causing Morrigan to end the pulsing electricity in her hand.

"You're late." Morrigan huffed, trying to feign annoyance while truly, she didn't mind. Her statement caused Aedan to give a small smile which Morrigan could not make out due to the darkness of the night.

"What? No 'I missed you' or 'glad you're ok' or even simply a hug?" Aedan asked, trying to act like he was hurt by Morrigan's callous statement

"Had it not be the rain, the 3rd option would have been possible." Morrigan said from the tent with a small smile, before she had to ask. "Run into trouble?"

"Yeah, some bandits were apparently following us, I took care of them, so no worries there." Aedan explained

"Did you get what I requested?" Morrigan inquired.

"No?" Aedan said weakly hoping Morrigan would not be too upset.

"Well then." Morrigan began with a straight face before it turned into a devious smile, raising her right hand which once again pulsed with electricity, "Someone needs to be punished. Come my love, let us not make this too difficult for either of us." She finished all too sweetly.

Aedan sweat dropped which was unnoticeable due to the rain. The Warden turned to his 'best friend', "Nova…protect me." He requested weakly. The Mabari simply looked at its master in confusion before it trotted over towards Morrigan who now stood out of the tent in the rain and licked her hand. "Traitor!" Aedan yelled in false desperation, fighting to hold back the laugh and crying that his Mabari abandoned him for Morrigan.

Morrigan gave an 'evil' laugh. "You may have raised this dog from the time it was a puppy, the duration of which, you were its master, but now it knows the true master. Especially between me and you." Nova gave a 'happy' bark as if agreeing to what Morrigan was saying. "Kiss ass." Muttered Aedan before he was hit with electricity, effectively paralyzing him temporarily.

"Come now my love. It's time for…punishment." She finished with a 'sweet' smile as she dragged her companion back into the large tent with Nova in tow, hoping to watch its former master get tortured in…'funny' ways.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Soon, perhaps next chapter, there will be a time skip to either when Morrigan is further advanced into pregnancy or has the child, I'm undecided on that. For now, if you enjoyed this chapter, give a review, suggestion or PM me and questions or advice you may want to ask/give.**


End file.
